I Can't Be Falling Inlove!
by LovexHate83
Summary: Amu Hinamori is a vampire that has to go to school to learn humans' behaviors. She enrolls to Seiyo Academy, and sees a very cute human, but they can't be together because of the vampire rule, HUMANS CAN'T BE WITH VAMPIRES. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, RATED M!


Summary: Amu Hinamori is a beautiful vampire that has to attend a school full of humans to observe their human behaviors. She enrolls to Seiyo Academy, and falls inlove with a human. But, there is only one rule. Vampires and humans can't start a relationship together. But, she was releaved, he wasn't a human. But, his species is something that vampires truly hate. Werewolves.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara. I only own my OC's.

Hi guys, this is my first story. So, it might be pretty bad.

XXX

I growled fiercely at Midori, my mother. There was no way I was going to some school! She sat down on her old, dusty armchair, as dust flew when she plopped down. She gently rubbed her temples. Oh, I was being a pain? No, she is. She can't force me to do things! "Amu-chan, this will make you a gre-"

"Great vampire, I know! You said it a million times already!" I cut her off. I swiftly ran to my room, causing Midori to flinch. I slammed the door, and I felt her worried aura floating in the foggy air. Yeah, my room is pretty foggy. I walked to my balcony, and sat on the worn out, metal railing. I sighed. I know, she's my mother, but seriously? Going to a school. That's going too far. I don't want to go to school. What if 'he' is there? I don't like him. Those shiny blonde hair, and dark pink eyes, some red mixing with it, and.. That creepy girlish voice he has. I bet he hasn't changed. I sighed again. I jumped out of my balcony, landing perfectly on the sidewalk, without any bruises. I walked, going to the direction of the school. Maybe, I'll explore it for a bit. A few minutes later, I was there. It was pretty far, but I am a very fast vampire. I jumped on the roof, making sure no one would see me trespassing their school. I saw a beautiful garden, but I better not go near it. They all might die. Yeah, I have that power. I can't control the death wave flowing out of my body. Thats why I don't want to go to this school. What if I cry or something? The death wave is going to come out. Then I'll accidentally kill a bunch of people. That is how it works. When negative emotions enter me, they come out as a death wave. I looked at a window, there were a class of people having lunch. I don't really know what they're eating. I took a peek on another window, people have sheets of paper on their desks, and pencils. There was also another window revealing middle aged people drinking some kind of hot, brown liquid. My yellow, interested eyes wandered more. Wow, I guess it would be fun being in this school. A cold, pale hand that was somehow familiar gently tugged on my sleeve. I turned around, revealing my sister, Ami Hinamori. Her long, brown hair fell down her back. They were pretty long, she hadn't cut them for a while. "Amu-neechan, did all of these people give you interest in enrolling?"

My eyes widened. I would say, yes. My 'cool and spicy' attitude came out, and I became stubborn again. "O-Of course not! I'm still thinking about it." Aww man, I stuttered? That just ruins the cool and spicy aura. Her calmed smile turned into a frown. "Amu-neechan, please? Would you go if I went?"

I suddenly paused. That would be a wonderful idea, at least I would know someone there. I gave out a little snicker, and a playful pout. "Fine, Ami. Just make sure to not leave my side."

XXX

"A-Are you serious? Your going?" Midori stuttered. Her happy and energetic aura came out, and it creeped me out. "That's great! Your uniforms are in your closets. You can personalize them if you want. Also, pack your bags. You have to sleep there and things like that. It's like college, you get to be roommates with someone. Okay?"

I nodded slightly, and did what was told.

XXX

Perfect, I'm all ready. I wore my uniform in a way students won't dare wear, and I haven't forgotten about my cool and spicy attitude. I carried my luggage. I headed for the door, with Ami by my side. If I think the place is horrible, I don't care, but I'm coming back.

XXX

Me and Ami entered the front entrance. We entered the first door we saw, which I saw was the principal's office. I turned the golden tinted doorknob. A person with dirty blonde hair sat on a chair, his light violet eyes looking at us. "Amu and Ami Hinamori, is it?"

"Yeah." I said stubbornly. Ami was quiet. His eyes shifted to a stack of papers, as he grabbed a handful of them. He picked two, and gave each to us. He smiled slightly. "Alright, here are your classes. If you need any help, just ask anyone."

Me and Ami both nodded, and left the room. I looked at Ami, who looked like she was going to trying to stop herself from killing someone. I smiled, and patted her smooth, brown hair. "Hey Ami, the bloody smell is bugging me too, but we have to get used to it."

She nodded, and the both of us headed to our first class.

XXX

A dark green haired man looked at us, pushing up his glasses. The students stared at us in amusement, while I just tried to avoid eye contact. "Class, we have new students.

I glanced at all of them. I heard their whispers, some perverted, and some, gossiping about how jealous they are because of how pretty both me and Ami are. The green haired man looked at us again, giving us a signal to introduce ourselves. I stepped up. "Yo, I'm Amu Hinamori."

Ami walked up beside me, and stared at the students. "Ami Hinamori."

"Okay, Amu-san, you can sit next to Tsukiyomi-san, and Ami-san, you can sit next to Hoshina-san. Tsukiyomi-san, Hoshina-san, raise your hands."

Two students raised their hands, one guy, one girl. The guy had midnight blue hair, that looked so messy, but still looked hot on him. He also had beautiful matching eyes. We locked gazes, and he sent a cute, perverted smirk at me. Wait.. What am I saying? I can't think of a human as cute. I tch'ed at him, and stubbornly walked to the desk beside him.

XXX

Finally.. Lunch break. I actually don't want to eat, Midori said that human food tastes disgusting. I jumped on a tree, making sure I haven't taken it's life. I settled on it, when I heard someone chuckle. I turned around, to see that midnight haired guy. I glared at him coldly, he was laying down on a thick branch. "What do you want?"

"This is where I hang out."

"Oh. Well, can I hang out here too?" I asked, my face relaxing. He gave a little nod, and looked up the clear sky again. "I'm Ikuto. I already know your name."

"Okay, Ikuto."

"You don't talk much don't you?"

"Nope." I answered flatly, when he jumped to the branch I was laying down on. I quickly sat up, my eyes asking what he needs. I then caught him walking towards me. I blushed, I haven't blushed in a while. His lips were centimetres away from mine, when he moved towards me and pushed his lips against mine. My golden eyes widened, but I found myself kissing back. He smirked in the kiss, as he thrusted his tongue into mine. I lost, my mind was somehow blank. My hands traced down his chest, earning a groan from him. I pushed him away, catching my breath that ran away from me. He smirked again, until my mind came back to reality. I did something bad. I just broke a vampire rule. I kissed a human. A HUMAN. I fainted, as I felt a person catch me before I fell off the tree. What's going to happen now?


End file.
